ExMutant and a Doctor
by FanfictionForever24
Summary: Erik Lensherr runs into the last person he ever expected to see and learns of things he never knew. Can he accept the changes in his life?


**Post: X3 but follows the First Class continuity.**

**A/N: in this story, I'm making **_her_** the age she really should be and wasn't shown at the end of X3, she looked younger.**

He sat there in the park, staring at the chess pieces in front of him. One of them. Magneto was now one of them. However, he was no longer Magneto just Erik. How he despised it, he prided himself in being superior to them all and now he lived the daily life of a human. It was all over, well as far as he was concerned. His thoughts drifted, heading to Charles. How things had changed between them, and he still never forgave himself for being the cause of his dear friend's paraplegia.

If that damn woman hadn't been firing those bullets at him, Charles would be able to walk but he supposed it was just Fate's own twisted way and she tore them apart. They both had such different views; Charles wanted the mutants to blend in with society while he wanted mutants to stand out and be proud of who they were. Like Mystique.

Ah Mystique.

His most loyal soldier and second-in-command. She was powerful and talented, never once disappointing him. Erik remembered the look on her face when he escaped the prison with the extra iron she had injected into the guard's body. Mystique had been ready and awaiting his orders upon his return, though he had surprised her when he pulled her into a hug

"Welcome home" she had told him

"It's good to be home."

When she had taken the dart containing the cure that was meant for him, he had been surprised and horrified. The cure had worked and she had changed into a human right before his very eyes. To see her lying, naked and vulnerable had broken his heart but he knew it was for the best that he left her there. She was no longer one of them, a mutant. Rather, instead was a homo-sapien.

He remembered back to the beach again when he had seen Raven say goodbye to her brother. There were times when he had first felt bad for taking away Charles' sister from him and turning her into what she had become.

The news of Charles' death had hit home, hard. It had hurt him that his first friend and the man that was like his brother was dead. To Mystique, it struck her heart and had almost destroyed her. To the others she had put on a brave front but when it was just the two of them, he had held her as she cried for the only family she had ever known and the one man who had taken her in when no one else would all those years ago.

There was really nothing left for him; he was old and literally felt his age. The fact that he had aged never bothered him these last forty-four years but now, he was just an old man and powerless with no job whatsoever.

Holding out his hand, he concentrated on one of the pawns watching as it sat there. It was no use; he was no longer a mutant. Trying again, he was surprised when it moved slightly. Well, this was interesting. Focusing on it with all his energy, the piece fell over.

Glancing up and making sure no one had seen, Erik rose and decided to head back to his apartment. Walking through the park, he watched children running around and playing. That was one thing he never had a chance to do was to have any children. Of course having children in a war wasn't the smartest thing to do because it would be hard to raise them.

Erik could imagine having a really powerful family and how they could have changed the world

_'Like that could ever happen'_ he thought.

Exiting the park, he walked down the street and sighed, wishing he had his powers

"Matilda, come back here" someone called out.

Erik looked behind him just as a young girl ran down the street in his direction. He watched as she ran past, giggling and saw her stop by an abandoned building which was padlocked. Just as he was about to ignore her, she held her hand out and the padlocked flew into her hand. She opened the door and disappeared inside

"Damn it" he heard and saw a woman hurry after the girl before stopping "Matilda, where are you? Damn, if only Charles was here he could read her mind."

Erik frowned, this woman knew Charles Xavier. How was that possible? He took a good look at her. The woman's phone rang

"Hello Moira speaking."

Moira…Moira…MacTaggert?

It couldn't be. He remembered her alright; there was always tension between the two of them. And he remembered not listening to her. The beach scene flew back into his mind how Moira had begun shooting at him to stop him from killing those men on the boats and how one of the bullets had hit Charles.

He had blamed Moira for what happened until Charles told him that it had been Erik's own fault and Moira was not at fault, she was just trying to save her species

"Okay bye"

"Moira MacTaggert, former agent to the CIA, a surprise to see you again. How long has been forty-three forty-four years?"

Moira swung around and stared at him, tilting her head to the side studying him. This man knew her but she had no idea who he was

"1962, the beach, Charles Xavier became paralyzed and I almost killed you. Almost choked you to death with your dog tags."

The eyes. They were **his **eyes

"Erik? Erik Lensherr is that you?" she asked in surprise

"It's been a long time, my dear" he told her.

Immediately, her eyes narrowed and he couldn't blame her. Though when he looked closely, he noticed something flash in her eyes. Nervousness.

Neither said anything as they stood there, staring at the other lost in the memories of so long ago. Though, one memory flashed through both their minds.

_Flashback_

_They yelled at each for what seemed like hours, with her trying to convince him not to kill Shaw and let him be handled by the CIA. And he had told her that Shaw should be dealt with his way, by killing him. The yelling stopped and they were panting heavily when he kissed her lips hard and passionately, demanding her lips to part._

_She opened up and his tongue burst into mouth, exploring the cavern. His hands gripped her buttocks and she jumped wrapping her legs around his waist, her fingers running through his hair._

_He slammed her up against a wall, trailing hot, wet, burning kisses down her neck and causing her to moan darkly. One of his hands found one of breasts and he roughly fondled it, making her gasp and pant. With all the rough treatment, he knew she was going to have bruises in the morning._

_Pulling back, he set her down and made quick work with her shirt, bra, pants and underwear until she was completely naked and she did the same to him removing his shirt, pants and underwear._

_Picking her up again, he slammed into her and she moaned loudly at the feeling of him inside her. He continued to slam himself into her vigorously while fondling her breasts and biting her neck hard enough to leave bruises and hickeys._

_They continued, the sounds of moans and grunts echoing throughout the room. Her nails dug hard into his back, leaving crescent moons and some blood. Their lips found each other and they kissed hungrily as they continued to fuck each other. Finally, after what seemed like a long time, it was coming to an end and with several last thrusts into her hot, wet cavern; they came together crying each other's names. Panting heavily, they came down from their highs and separated, getting dressed._

_And Erik Lensherr watched as Moira MacTaggert walked out of the room wondering what the hell had just happened._

_End Flashback_

The two blinked and Erik noticed Moira's cheeks slightly pink

"Grandma?"

They both turned to Matilda who was staring between the two of them, curiosity in her eyes.

Erik looked back at Moira before remembering what the little girl had done. She could control metal and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Moira looked back at Erik biting her lip when his eyes found hers again. Turning to Matilda, she picked her up holding her granddaughter to her and staring at her old…what exactly? They weren't friends, not exactly but then again they were just that there had been a lot of tension and they argued, a lot.

Knowing that they needed to talk, Erik began walking and heard Moira following him

"Grandma, who is that? Is he a friend?"

"Sort of"

"How can someone be a "sort of" friend?"

He heard Moira chuckle slightly

"You'll learn soon."

They sat in the kitchen of his apartment as Matilda watched cartoons in the living room, neither knowing what to say exactly. Moira knew of him and his wanting mutants to rule and become the dominate species on the planet via everything she had seen on the news. She had learnt of how he had destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge and the battle at Alcatraz, and he had killed so many innocent humans.

After regaining her memories, she remembered everything from before and it had all made sense when her children began displaying powers of being able to manipulate metal, iron oh and levitate

"How old is she?"

Moira blinked at hearing the question

"What?"

"Matilda, how old?"

"Oh, seven"

"When did you know?"

"A month after Charles wiped my memory. I had twins; a boy Dimitri, and a girl Anya. Dimitri is married and his wife's name is Liliana Sovic. Anya is married and her husband's name is Giovanni Milano or John. Matilda is Anya and John's daughter"

"Dimitri and Anya MacTaggert."

It was here, Moira hesitated. This was going to get her a very interesting reaction

"Actually, their surname is…Lensherr."

Erik was taken aback, surprised at what he had heard. She had given them his surname but if her memory was wiped then that meant she had no idea it was his until now

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. The name seemed to fit the both of them and it was like a voice, Fate or something telling me to give them that name. So, I did"

"Are they-'

"Mutants? Yes. I love them and have been telling them to not shun their gifts. Anya always thought they were from the Devil but I told her it was from God, because there are just some children who…are special. And these children are loved by God all the same."

This is definitely not the Moira MacTaggert he remembered

"Anya looks just like you, a female version of you. Tall, dark brown hair, my brown eyes though, and is beautiful. Dimitri looks like me but he has your blue eyes."

Moira was suddenly called away to the living room by her granddaughter, leaving Erik alone to his thoughts. This was shock and a lot to take in. He hadn't seen Moira in 44 years and when he does, she tells him she gave birth to his twins who were married and one already had her own family. He had had a family for the last four and a half decades yet he was never aware.

Why hadn't Moira contacted him?

Oh right, she hadn't known who he was.

He didn't know what to make of this.

The sound of footsteps alerted him to Moira's return and when he looked up, she walked in with Matilda behind her

"Why not?"

"Because you've already had it this week and I think you've had enough fast-food for the week"

"But daddy allowed me to have Macca's twice last week"

"How much fruit did you have?"

"An apple every three days"

"There are seven days in a week"

"Exactly"

"No Matilda, no Macca's."

Matilda pouted and walked over to the fridge, holding out her hand and the door opened allowing her to peer inside. Erik watched the hint of awe in his eyes. Apparently, Matilda was his granddaughter; she looked like him with hints of Moira in her but definitely had his mutation and didn't seem the least bit cautious of using it in front of a complete stranger

"Is there something your after, Matilda?" he asked

"Food" was her blunt reply as she scrounged around

"Matilda, did you ask?"

The young looked back at him

"May I?"

"Help yourself, though I'm sure you would possibly prefer the chocolate chip cookies I keep in the pantry."

Matilda spun around, her face aglow

"Why didn't you say so?" and she raced over to the pantry as her grandmother shook her head and Erik smirked.

With his powers returning, little Matilda and his twins—if he ever met them—they would all be very powerful indeed. Perhaps he could convince Mystique to rejoin him once she regains her powers, though he doubts she will remembering when he left there on the convoy, alone, human and vulnerable. He had a feeling she was the cause of his downfall; she must have told the government everything as revenge.

He did not blame her, she was hurt, upset and angry, as the saying went; hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

He could reform the Brotherhood with his children and granddaughter's help, they would be unstoppable.

When Erik looked at Moira, he paused his train of thoughts of plans as she had Matilda on her knee as they talked.

Moira. The woman who had raised his children, possibly single-handedly, and he would be taking that away from her. Given Anya and Dimitri would even want to join him

"Moira"

"No."

The look in her eyes said it all; she knew what he was thinking. He frowned

"They're my children"

"Bullshit. They may have your blood running through their veins but you weren't there. As far as they're concerned, you don't exist. I'm taking Matilda to see Charles tomorrow."

Erik's eyes widened

"He's alive?"

"No he died; he was just able to get his mind into one of my catatonic patients at the hospital. The body is now his, ironically the patient looks just like Charles"

"I'll-'

"No, that would not be wise"

"Could I at least meet Anya and Dimitri?"

Moira paused for a moment; thinking about the request remembering the life Erik had lived and realized he deserved to at least meet his children

"Very well"

"Is Mr. Erik family?" Matilda asked

"Yes my dear, he is your grandfather."

Matilda tilted her head, seemingly to study Erik and he waited to hear what she had to say. It didn't take her long though, for she grinned and hopped off Moira's lap and hurried over, crawling onto Erik's lap and burying her face into his chest

"Papa Erik."

Erik was a little hesitant but wrapped an arm around her, watching as she relaxed against him eating her cookie before looking back at Moira who was watching him

"What is it, my dear?"

"Never thought I'd see the day when Erik Lensherr would embrace having a family with a human."

Erik just smiled.

**The End**


End file.
